


Tragically beautiful life

by Jessjem777



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessjem777/pseuds/Jessjem777
Summary: This is obvs an AU with the roles reversed Max's dad died and Chloe moves away....So sit back and enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Max- Why Chloe?

Chloe- We'll still be together in our hearts Maxipad...don't worry

Chloe-You know I'd never leave you

Max- But...but

Chloe- Max I hate it as well....But it needs to be done

Max- I'll fucking miss you....So much

Chloe- I'll miss you always Maxi

Chloe- But c'mon let's go have fun while we can

Max- "Sigh" Alright Chloe

They head down to the beach to make their "secret place"

Chloe- This is a perfect place

Max- Got everything we need?

Chloe- Yeppers now we make it

3 Hours later

Max- Finally complete

Chloe- Looks pretty sweet aye

Chloe- This is our place Max....We'll always be together here

Max- Even when we're apart?

Chloe- Especially when we're apart

Max- I dunno how i'll cope without you

Chloe- Max.....We're Max and Chloe

Chloe- We're always together even when we're not

Max- Chloe....I.....I

Chloe- It's alright Max

Chloe- Lets head back to yours before your parents freak

Max- "Damn it Chloe"

Max- Yeah sure

They walk back holding hands but barely saying a word

Max- Umm Chloe?

Chloe- Yes Max

Max- I need too tell you something

Chloe- Oh...right what is it?

Max- You know when you have feelings for someone...but don't know how to express em?

Chloe- Yesss?

Max- Well I'm kinda dealing with that atm

Chloe- Right?.....Who is this person may I ask?

Max- It's umm...It's

Chloe- MAX?!?!?!

Max- Oh no no no please no

They came home to police cars out the front and Vanessa in tears

Max- Mom..Mom...What happened

Vanessa- It's about your father

Max- What?..Where is he

Vanessa- He's umm....He's dead

Max- No...No he ain't dead

Vanessa- He got into an accident..He umm

Vanessa- He didn't make it

Max- Nonononono...This can't be happening

Chloe- Oh no......Why now

Chloe- Oh...poor Max

Later that day

Joyce- What's up Chloe?

William- You look stressed out

Chloe- Told Max i'm leaving

William- Oh...right that

Joyce- How'd it go sweetie

Chloe- About as expected

Chloe- But umm...Got some terrible news for you

Joyce-Yess

Chloe- Ryan..he umm

Chloe- Got into an accident today

William- Oh Fuck....How is he?

Chloe- He....he didn't make it

Joyce- No...this can't be happening

William- I...I..I can't believe it

Joyce- I...I need to sit down

3 days later at the funeral

William- Chloe...we need to go

Chloe- But Max? we cant leave her now

William- We need to tho

Max- It's alright Chloe....

Chloe- But Max....I don't want to go

Max- Just promise we'll stay in touch?

Chloe- Of course that'll never change

Max- I'll miss you Chloe

Chloe- I'll miss you to Max

Chloe- Goodbye Max

Max with tears streaming down her eyes

Max- Goodbye Chloe

and with that Chloe leaves to start her new life in Seattle leaving Max behind in grief..in pain and without her best friend she cared for more than anyone

Chloe- Why do we need to go? On the day of Ryan's funeral even

William- I know it hurts Chloe...but give it a chance

Chloe- NO!!!! I don't want to leave...Poor Max

Joyce reaches out to Chloe but she refuses

Chloe- Don't even touch me...I wanna be left alone

Joyce- Chloe please

Chloe- Just don't talk to me

Later that day

Max finds a recorder with a message

Chloe-" Hey Max it's Chloe...I'm so so sorry for everything that happened you don't deserve any of it

"We'll always be together tho....even if I never com.....come back we'll always be together and you know that

"Just please...remain strong for me i'll always always love you

Goodbye....Chloe"

Max holds the recorder and falls into the fetal position crying her heart out....Everyone she cared about was gone or dead

Max for the first time...felt dead and alone


	2. A beating and a friendship

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Arcadia Bay but for little Max it was anything but...It's been two weeks since her dad died and Chloe moved away and she's never felt so alone before

"Hey dad and Chloe...another day in paradise right?" she said with tears starting to come out

"Max time to get up or you'll be late for school" Vanessa yells

"Oh yay school my favourite activity...ugh"

Max gets dressed and heads downstairs to meet her very tired mom "Hey sweetie" she says with her eyes all puffy from crying

"Morning mom....How are you?"

"I've been better but still here"

Max takes a deep breathe and begins to tell Vanessa a secret

"Mom?..I'm sorry for being a little shit lately, it's just hard you know?"

Vanessa smiles and says "It's alright Max...I get that it's difficult with everything going on"

Max counts to ten in her head and lets it out

"Mom...I need to tell you something"

Vanessa looks at her confused but gestures for Max to continue

"The truth is i'm....I'm...."

"Shit Max you're gonna be late you better get going now"

Max looks at the time with major frustration resigned to the fate she'll have to wait

After arriving at school and seeing absolutely no one she knows she sits in silence.....again

"I wish Chloe was here....She was everything to me and now.gone"

Chloe hasn't contacted Max for the entire 2 weeks no matter how hard Max tried

"Guess she's too busy enjoying life up in Seattle too bother with her best friend"

But then a girl stood next to Max and says

"Hey kid...I'm Rachel"

What feels like another world away

"C'mon Chloe you'll be late"

"Yeah i'm coming dad"

Chloe has felt terrible since moving away and not getting the courage to message Max is killing her

"I miss you Max I really do...even tho it may not seem like it atm"

Chloe heads downstairs to greet her parents and have breakfast

"Mornin sweetie...Have you messaged Max yet?"

Chloe's eyes get all teary as she replies with "No I haven't yet....I'm afraid"

William pipes up with "She won't hate you Chloe..she'll be happy as to hear from you"

"I'll message her later on I promise"

But in her head "I'm never gonna be able to message her"

As she arrives at her new school she hides away from everyone

"I don't know anyone here how do they expect me to make friends...When I only had 1 for 14rs"

Chloe decides to ger her phone out and attempt to message Max

"Hey Max it's Chloe...I know i've been rude and not messaged you but i've just been too afraid to...I know you're hurting and alone I want to be with you but I can't...Just stay strong please"

"....I can't send this shit she'll be angry at me and hate me UGH i'm so pathetic"

Meanwhile

"Your dad died?" Rachel asks in shock and disbelief

"Yeah in a car crash...Truck ran a red light and t-boned him"

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry no one deserves that"

"What's worse is my best friend left 3 days later....So I don't have anyone except my mom"

Rachel looks at Max and with a smile says to her "And me now Max"

Max looks in shock "You...You sure?"

Rachel grabs Max's hand and says "Of course everyone needs someone through life"

"I thank you Rachel....like for real"

"Don't sweat it kid"

Max takes a deep breathe and asks Rachel "Can you keep a secret?"

Rachel smiles and says "Of course I can"

Max proceeds to tell Rachel her secret and Rachel's eyes grow wide and she says "You're what?"

Chloe comes home from school in the usual way

Joyce greets her at the door

"Hey sweetie..how was school?"

Chloe slowly looks up and Joyce stands in shock

"That's how it was"

"WHO did this to you?"

Chloe had bruises and cuts all over her face from being beat up

"A couple of lowlife bullies who pick on newbies" Chloe says with anger coming out

Chloe comes inside and sits on the couch in pain

"Did they get in trouble?"

Chloe slowly turns around and says "Nah not really...I'm a loner here so they don't care"

"Oh Chloe i'm so sorry"

Chloe starts crying and says "Why did we have to move away?"

Joyce tries to say in the most reassuring way "It'll get better it always does"

"Pfft tell Max that"

Max comes home from school to the biggest shock of her life

"Hey sweetie.."

Max looks in surprise "Who's he?"

Vanessa takes a deep breathe and says "Max....Meet David"

Max anger grows "You're Fucking kidding me right"


	3. The emergency and the caught

Max looks at her mom in pure anger and disgust

"Well that was quick wasn't it?....2 Weeks after dad died and you already got a new man"

Vanessa is shaking and not knowing what to even say to her broken daughter

"But Max...I did this for the both of us"

Max wasn't aving any of it

"Aye stepladder...How long have you known my mom?"

"Been a few weeks kid.....I know it's not what you want"

Max stares at him straight and says

"You're Fucking A right it ain't what I want....You know what I want? YOU outta my sight"

David's anger begins to boil

"Too bad I ain't going anywhere kiddo...So start respecting me or it'll just get tougher"

"Why the Fuck should I respect someone I don't even know huh?"

Max flips him off and walks off

"Max come back...where you going?"

Max doesn't even turn around

"Anywhere but Fucking here"

Knock knock knock

"Oh hey Max....Didn't expect too see you"

"Hey Rachel...Can I stay with you?"

Meanwhile

Chloe is crying in her room

"Why does nobody like me?"

"I miss you Max...More than anything"

Joyce enters the room

"You still haven't gotten in contact with her?"

Chloe's voice was all shaky as she replies

"I haven't no....I'm scared mom"

Joyce leans in for a hug and Chloe accepts

"C'mon Chloe...You've known each other since birth

She'd be stoked to hear from you"

"You really think so?"

Joyce smiles

"Kiddo...I know so"

Chloe reaches over and grabs her phone takes a deep breath and begins to text Max

Chloe-" Hey Max it's Chloe...I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you..you don't deserve any of it i'm sorry I moved away and haven't gotten in contact

I was just terrified you'd be angry at me or hate me or some shit....Pathetic I know but please know that I love you and extremely miss you

Chloe"

Joyce nods in approval

"You did the right thing honey....Now it's up to Max"

Chloe half smiles

"Can I please be alone mom....sorry"

"All good sweetie"

Meanwhile

"Slow down....She's already got a new bf?"

Max almost in tears

"Yeah I came home to him at the door...Fucking class A asshole looks like as well"

Rachel gives Max a hug

"Oh Max i'm so sorry to hear about this...Your phone just vibrated"

Makes looks in confusion expecting a message from her mom but instead from Chloe

"Chl.....Chloe?"

"Is that really you?"

Rachel looks at Max with a confused look on her face

"Who's Chloe?"

"My best friend who moved away not long after my dad died...First time i've heard from her"

"Are you gonna answer?"

Max starts thinking about it but ultimately decides.....

"Later on.....Not in the mood atm"

"Huh alright...."

3 hours later

"She still hasn't messaged me back....I know she's angry but come on"

"Answer me you bloody hippie"

Bzzt bzzt

"MAX?!?!?!?.....ugh damn it"

Not Max but instead her dad asking if she needs anything...she answers and lays back down

"She's probably replaced me already....Wouldn't be surprised"

Back in AB

"Thank you for everything Rach.....I needed it"

"Whoa girl who says you're going home?...You're staying here"

Max is surprised by the offer but smiles and says

"I'll gladly accept that offer Rach"

"Just don't try anything alright?"

Max looks a bit worried but

"Of course I won't Rach...No problem"

They both lay down on Rachel's bed and talk until Rachel passes out

But back in Seattle

"Chloe?....Are you alright?"

Joyce opens the bathroom door and is shocked by what she sees

"Chloe?.....CHLOE?!!?!?!?...Please no"

Chloe had cut her arms and was bleeding badly

Joyce rushed downstairs and grabs the phone

"Yes 911?....Need an ambulance stat"

In AB

"Max?....."

"Uh yes Rach?"

".......What are you doing?"


	4. Caught red handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's been a few months but aye never late then never....right? Just a short one to get back into the swing of things

Hey peeps i've got a surprise for yas......STORY TIME!!!!!!

I'm FINALLY continuing it i've been pretty lazy with it lately if i'm honest even after I left yas on a cliffhanger I promise I won't do that again

Without further ado

ENJOY

At the hospital Joyce is pacing nervously waiting to hear news about Chloe's condition

The doc finally addresses her

"Ms Price? We have news about Chloe"

Joyce takes a deep breathe preparing for the worst

"Yes....What is it?"

Many thoughts are racing through her mind and none of em good

"Chloe is in a stable condition....She'll be alright"

Joyce breathes a sigh of relief

:"Oh thank you thank you...."

"It's alright Ms....You can go see her if you want"

"With pleasure"

Joyce walks in and takes a seat beside Chloe's bed

'Mom...."

Meanwhile

"Max....What were you doing last night?"

Max trying to lie to Rachel about last night

"What you mean?"

Rachel is getting more and more annoyed with Max

"Just Fucking tell me what you did....I won't hurt you"

Max takes a deep breathe and goes on to say

"Well I was just umm.....You know"

"No I don't Max......Wait?"

Max reflexes in fear

"You didn't do what I think ya did?....."

"Umm no I didn't"

Rachel realizes the truth and runs upstairs to her room

"MAX!!!!!?!!?!?!? WTF IS THIS!!!?!!?!?"

"Uh oh....Fuck"

Max walks upstairs to a fuming Rachel

"You Fucking jerked off in my bed?"

"I...I..I didn't mean to....I'm so sorry Rachel"

Rachel is now steaming and orders Max to leave

"GTFO my house and don't even bother coming back"

"Rach...Please?!!

"OUT NOW"

Max runs out the house and heads towards the junkyard

"Alone once again....FML"

Max then swallows her anxiety down and takes out her phone

"Only one person left to turn to...I'm so sorry"

Meanwhile

BZZT BZZT

"Ooooh my phone buzzed...Who is it?"

"M...Ma....Max?"

That'll do for now mwhahaha......It's a short one so I can get back into the groove of things again this may not be the greatest but aye

PEACE OUT


	5. Reuinited and confession

Sooo people guess what? STORY TIME!!!!!! I'm continuing my story today because why the Fuck not PLUS I left it on a cliffhanger as usual 

So lets begin shall we 

 

Chloe looks in shock on what just transpired 

"It took you this Fucking long to message me?" 

"Do I wanna answer her even" 

After minutes of contemplating she makes up her mind

"Fuck off Max go bother someone else" 

She throws her phone on the table next to her bed and stares out the window

Meanwhile 

"No answer huh?....Expected"

"I did leave her hanging the other day so Karma I guess 

But then suddenly 

BZZT BZZT

"Chloe?!?!?! 

Chloe-" Hey Max good to know you remember me, I haven't been in the greatest of ways since I moved away and I miss you a lot....I dunno" 

Max straight away calls Chloe and she answers straight away 

"Oh Chloe...It's great to hear your voice again" 

"Back to you Max" 

They spend the next 30mins explaining what's been happening since they got seperated 

"Oh Chloe i'm so so sorry I didn't make contact earlier"

"It's alright Max....Gotta ask you something tho?"

"Yeah go for it"

Chloe takes a deep breathe and says

"The day we found out your dad died...you were about to tell me something, what was it? 

Max's anxiety is reaching breaking point and she's sweating and stuttering 

"It's okay Max...You can tell me" 

"Chloe i'm...i'm..." 

"You''re what?" 

 

"Hey junkyard queen?" 

 

"Gotta go Chloe...Talk later" 

 

Max hangs up and goes to meet Rachel 

"Rach? What you doing here?

"I came here to apologize for how I acted earlier on" 

"No it was my fault...I shouldn't have done it" 

"Forgive me?" 

"Forgiven Max" 

"Thank you Rach" 

"So...who were you talking to?"

"Oh yeah Chloe...I finally worked up the courage to call her" 

Rachel smiles and says 

"How'd it go?" 

"Went pretty well I reckon" 

"That's great to hear....Hey what's that shack?" 

"Never saw this" 

They go to check it out

"This place looks badass.....Could be our home away from home"

Max smiles happily and says

'That'd be perfect 

As they sit down and listen to music on the other side of the country 

 

"Hmm...I'm guessing she has fond another friend, I'm happy for her" 

But Chloe could not get over what Max just told her

"Why did I never work that out?.....Should've been obvious" 

"I can't believe that she's...she's" 

Later that night back at the Caulfields 

"Hey mom i'm home" 

"Oh Max....I'm happy to see you"

"Me too...Is David here?" 

"No he's out at the moment...why?

"Mom I need to tell you something"

Vanessa grows concerned but gestures for Max to continue 

"Sigh" 

"Mom meet Rachel....My girlfriend"

"Your what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting spicy in here


	6. The confession

2 hours earlier at the junkyard 

"Hey Max? I have a question" 

Max looks up at Rachel and gestures to continue 

"Well you see you know how you're gay?" 

"Yesss" Max says with concern in her voice 

"Actually...never mind should'nt have brang it up" 

Max sits next to Rachel and tells her to say what she needs 

"Max...I...Want to be with you" 

Max looks in shock 

"But we've only known each other a week?" 

'Are you sure it'd work?" 

Rachel sighs and stares in Max's eyes 

"I'm willing to try if you are" 

"......Why not" 

"That's my girl" 

 

PRESENT TIME 

Vanessa, Max and Rachel are sitting in the loungeroom talking about what just happened 

 

"But Max...I didn't know you liked girls" 

"You know this morning I was about to tell you something?" 

Vanessa makes a face of realisation 

"Ohhhhhh.....Right I see" 

Rachel starts to get worried and speaks up to say 

 

"I'm so sorry Ms Caulfield...I'll go if you want?" 

Vanessa chuckles a bit and says 

"Ohh Rachel You're welcome to stay and if you're both happy then I can't complain" 

"So you ain't mad or disappointed that i'm gay?" 

"Ohh sweetie of course not and besides...I already guessed" 

"Wait...what?" 

"Oh c'mon the way you were with Chloe it ain't surprising" 

"Yeah yeah.....What about David?" 

"Sigh...I'll tell him if you like" 

Max without hesitation 

"Yes please" 

"Very well....You two go have fun" 

Max and Rachel hug Vanessa and run off to Max's room 

 

2hrs later 

 

"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!!?"

"Yes David you heard right...Now you gotta respect her choices" 

"No stepdaughter of mine is gonna be gay 

"well too bad David either respect it or get out" 

Max and Rachel can hear it from upstairs 

"I knew this would happen....I'm sorry Rachel" 

"It ain't your fault Maxi....I've got an idea" 

"What is it" 

Rachel gestures to the window 

"....Deal" 

They both sneak out and run off to no one knows 

1hr later 

"Max?...Rachel?.....Where are they?" 

Vanessa walks up to their room and finds em gone 

"Holy shit.....NO!!!!" 

 

Meanwhile ways away 

"You sure about this Rach?" 

"Already to late to back out now...Look you can't go home with your stepdouche there so what other option do we have?" 

"Yeah but I thought we were going to your place...." 

"Nope going where they can't find us" 

"Which is?

"Look at the sign" 

 

"......You're kidding me right?"


	7. Run ins

3hrs later

Chloe is sitting in her room listening to jusic and relaxing finally semi happy with how things are going

"I guess things have gotten better last week or so....Still wish I could see Max tho"

Meanwhile

"Do you know where her house is?"

Max is getting more and more frustrated

"I told you Rach I have no clue it ain't easy y'know"

"Fine we'll stop here now"

They take a seat on a bench unknowingly around the corner from Chloe's

"Are you sure this is a good idea?...We don't know where she lives and we have nowhere else to go"

"We'll find her Max...Don't worry"

"I'm gonna go for a walk around...You okay here?"

"I'll be alright Rach"

Rachel leaves Max and takes a walk around

"Hey mom, dad?...I'm gonna go for a walk alright?"

"Sure sweetie don't be too long tho"

"I promise"

Chloe walks out the house and begins her usual walking routine BUT then she runs into someone she doesn't know

"Hello"

Chloe a bit hesitant but says hello back

"Are you alright? You look a bit lost"

"Just trying to find a friends place"

Chloe eager to help

"What's your friends name?"

"Chloe Price...We ran away from AB and we're tyna find her house"

Chloe is shocked but remains calm and says

"Anyone else with you?"

"Yes a girl called Max"

Chloe's head starts to go haywire and she process this all

"Ahh i'm sorry I don't know her...Wish I could help"

"It's alright thank you anyway"

"Rachel?"

"Oops I better get going...See ya"

"Bye"

Chloe runs the opposite way until she's clear and tries to process it all

"Max is here? She ran away? But why would she do that?"

"She needs to be back home not here with me..What am I gonna do?"

"Shit I hear her...Time to go"

Chloe evades em and goes home

"Hey honey...You look....Worried"

"Mom, dad...Max is here in Seattle"

"Like...Max Caulfield Max?"

"The exact one"

"But how and why?"

"From what her friend said they ran away"

"Friend? Rachel?"

Chloe nods her head slowly

"What we do no...."

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it"

"Okay mom"

Joyce opens the door and sees Rachel standing there

"Hello...What can I do for you?"

"Does Chloe Price live here?"


	8. Finding happiness

Joyce firmly but nicely denies Rachel's question

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong place" Joyce says while hoping Rachel leaves

Rachel sighs- "I'm sorry for bothering you ma'am, Have a nice day"

Joyce smiles-"You to kiddo" Joyce shuts the door and takes a deep breathe and thinks to herself

"Why does Chloe not wanna be found anyway?" Joyce decides to go upstairs and find out

Rachel heads back to Max and sighs in defeat, Max goes up to her and gives Rachel a hug

"We tried Rachel what else can we do?.....We gotta head back to AB"

Rachel is silent for a moment but eventually replies- "Yeah Max...You're right i'm sorry we couldn't find her"

Max stares in her eyes "Rachel we tried our best but we couldn't find her just the way it is"

Max holds out her hand- "Plus anyway...We have a train to catch"

Max and Rachel jump on the train and make their way back to Arcadia Bay

Meanwhile in Seattle

"Max should be home not here in Seattle"

"But don't you want to see her?"

Chloe nearly yells but takes a breathe

"Of course I do but she shouldn't run away to do it...Her mom needs her at home not here"

Joyce nods her head in agreement- You're a smart girl kiddo..I hope she finds the peace eventually"

"So do I mom...So do I"

12hrs later in Arcadia Bay

Max walks inside to see her mom crying in the loungeroom

"Umm..Mom?...I'm home"

Vanessa stops crying and runs up to Max and gives her a huge hug

"Where were you? Oh Max I was so worried about you"

Max leaves her moms embrace and stares at her

"I was in Seattle...Trying to find Chloe"

Vanessa stands in surprise tears still streaming down her face

"You went all the way to Seattle to see Chloe? Did you?"

Max shakers her head "No we didn't find her unfortunately"

"We?"

"Ahh yeah me and Rachel went up"

"How'd you get to Seattle?"

Max tells her mom the story of their trip to Seattle

"Do you think she wanted to be found?"

Max looks out the window and says "I don't think she did to be honest"

They share a hug but Max needs to ask her mom a question

"Hey mom..Where's David?"

"I booted him out the house for what he said about you"

I...I heard the argument you had before I left"

"I don't blame you Max..I'm sorry you had to hear that"

"I'm sorry I ran away mom...I didn't know what else to do"

They share 1 last hug before Vanessa says- "I don't blame you Max I would've done the same"

The next day up in Seattle Chloe wakes up to the song "Santa Monica dream" and doesn't look forward to another day at school

"Another shitty day coming up but gotta get an education I guess....Ugh"

Chloe gets up and gets ready to start her day

"Try and have a good day sweetie"

"What you're dad said...Who knows what could happen"

"Thanks mom and dad...See you later"

Chloe arrives at school early and sits in her usual spot before class

"Hello...You're Chloe right?"

Chloe looks up in surprise that someone is talking to her

"Uhh Yes that is my name"

"Hey my name is Fernando and my friend Kristen..We were wondering if you'd like to hang with us for a while before class?"

Chloe accepts the offer and follows em to a spot under the tree

over the course of the day they get to know each other better and even exchange numbers and agree to hang out sometime after school

Chloe went home in a great mood because for the first time since leaving Arcadia Bay she finally feels like she has friends again makes her smile for once as well

"Hey mom, dad i'm home"

"Hey sweet how was your day" William asks expecting the same old answer

"Today was fantastic actually made 2 new friends"

William smiles "That's fantastic honey, All the pain has worked out for the better"

"Yes it has..I'll be in my room"

Over the next few hours Chloe,Fernando and Kristen all message each other in a group chat while listening to music

and for the first time in months Chloe was actually legitimanly

Happy


	9. The ups and down of life

Max wakes up to a beautiful day outside the birds are singing but all she can think of is her dad

"I miss you so much dad..Why did you have to leave me?"

"It's so hard without you how am I suppose to go on?"

Max begins to cry and Vanessa hears it and runs up to Max's room

"Ohh Sweetie it's alright i'm here"

"I miss dad...so much..Why...Did he..Have to go" Max cries uncontrollably

"Shh shh shh it's alright Max it's just us 2 now...We need each other to get through this"

Max begins to calm down a bit

"I'm...Sorry..Mom for crying"

"It's alright Max sometimes it just needs to come out...How about you stay home today? You don't look in the right state to go to school"

"You sure?" Max says in a weak voice

"Of course, Can't send you to school like this"

"Thank you mom"

Vanessa smiles and nods her head, And heads back downstairs while thinking to herself

"What am I gonna do about that girl? She's barely holding herself together right now...And to be honest neither am I"

Meanwhile in Seattle

"Hey Kristan and Fernando, How are you?"

"Heyyy Chloe, I'm pretty good"

"Hey girl wonder, I'm alright..How are you?"

"I'm awesome as usual haha"

"That's great to hear....Soooo wanna hang out after school?"

"Well yeah of course I do ahah"

"Nice it's a date...Erm friend date" Kristan says assertively

All 3 of em laugh for a while, But then it's time for class

"Ugh i've got math, TERRIBLE" Fernando yells

"I've got English, SUCK ON THAT" Kristan teases

"I've got science, DOUBLE BOOYAH" Chloe chimes in

"You know i'm really starting to not like you two"

"Ohhh you love us shutup"

The day goes by and now it's time for the "friend date"

"So you ready to go Chloe?" Kristan asks

"Well of course I am" Chloe says exitedly

"Well let's go then" Fernando says

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Okay...."

"It'll be fine trust us" Fernando asks

They arrive at the surprise

"What the hell is this?" Chloe asks in awe

"Welcome Chloe to the Freemont troll" Fernando points

"It's Fucking badass"

"Whoa language girly"

"Shutup, But seriously this is amazing"

"It's pretty sweet aye, Also has a nice hiking trail up through the hills"

"Wanna go hiking Chloe?" Kristan asks

"I'd never say no to that" Chloe says

They spend the rest of the day hiking up and down the trail and playing on the troll

"This has been a blast guys, But I better start heading home now"

"Yeah we should all start heading back, Catch ya Chloe"

"See ya tomorrow guys"

Chloe arrives at home to dinner on the table and music on

"Hey mom and dad, I'm home" Chloe yells

"There is my happy girl, Enjoy your day?" Joyce inquires

"Today was fantastic had science and after school went to the freemont troll with Kristan and Fernando"

"That sounds amazing sweete...Where is this troll?" William asks with a smile but thoughtful look

"It's up in the hills and there is also a hiking trail through there"

"We should all go up sometime and have a look" Joyce says

"I absolutely agree...Anyway what's for dinner?"


	10. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day started like every other but today was gonna be no ordinary day...Read on

18th February 2011

Max wakes up to the usual sound of birds and traffic and thinks to herself "Another day in Arcadia Gay, Thank fuck for Rachel or i'd have nothing but my mom" Max does her usual routine get ready, have breakfast then message Rachel

"Morning Rach, Hope you slept well" less than a minute later Rachel replies back 

"Morning lover haha, I slept great thank you, How about you" Rachel is already pretty much at Max's house they walk to school together each day 

Knock Knock 

Max answers the door and says "I slept great thanks for asking hahah" 

"One for comedic timing I see haha" Rachel jokes

"Pfft coming from the one who messaged me outside my front door" Max snarks back 

"Well I wasn't gonna leave you on read was I?" 

"True that'd be very rude of you and i'd probably not talk to you for a month" Max says all serious 

"Wow, You can hold a grudge haha" 

"Don't tempt me haha, Anyway should we go?"

They head off hand in hand like usual joking, hugging and teasing each other the whole way 

"Ahh Blackwell never miss you" Rachel says 

"Blackhell* you mean Rach" Max corrects 

"Oh how could I get that wrong, My apologies" Rachel jokes 

"Good girl now remember that, There will be a quiz later" Max says with a smirk 

"Ugh quizzes?" Rachel Moans

"Extra questions now" 

"I'll shutup now" Rachel says in defeat 

They walk around on campus for a bit before school starts 

"Ugh there's that creep again, Eliot" Max says in disgust 

"Heyyyy Max, What's crackin" Eliot says

"Just walking around with my friend" Max was still to nervous to say girlfriend out loud 

"Do you wanna go out later or? I care about you" Eliot asks 

"Eliot I care about you as much as I care about my dick....I don't have a dick 

So fuck off" Max says flipping him off and walking away 

Rachel was impressed by her savagery "Damnnnnnn girlfriend you schooled his ass" Rachel says happily

"I've had enough of that fuckhead trying to get in my pants" Max says letting off her anger

"Only I can get in your pants...Did I say that out loud" Rachel looks around embarrassed at the people staring

"Well guess the secrets out now" Max says

"Guess so..Sorry" Rach apologizes 

"Meh had to come out eventually so all good, You know what fuck it" 

Max grabs Rachel and starts kissing her as everyone looked on, Including Eliot 

After they finished Rachel stands back and says all embarrassed "Well....That happened"

"Wow...Yes it did..What came over me? Max says all flustered 

"I dunno, But I enjoyed it" Rachel says shily 

"So did I actually...." They gather themselves back up and continue as nothing happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one for me to get use to it again, But it's also very sweet


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first kiss they now have to deal with the aftermath of the whole school now knowing about it

"Wow...Just wow I didn't know you two were together" Victoria says

"Well know the whole school knows about us, Just a quick easy way to get the truth out at once" Max explains 

"And besides ain't like we're the first people to kiss in this place" Rachel says with a wink 

"Blackwell academy: Romance central" Dana says sarcastically 

"Hahaha pretty much" Max laughs 

"So...How long you girls been together" Juliet asks 

"Only a few weeks now, It was an awkward experience that's for sure" Max says 

"Yeah that'll be our little secret forever" Rachel and Max agree

"You know? I didn't really wanna know" Victoria says in disgust

Then 

"Oh..Hey Eliot" Max says 

"Max Max Max, I can't believe you're a fucking dyke" Eliot says in disgust 

"Pfft like it matters to your bitch ass, Haven't you got any other poor girls to stalk?" Max fires back

"Dykes are just a waste of good women, Go and die for all I care" Eliot snarls

"And you wonder why most girls are lesbian, I mean even if I was straight i'd rather be lesbian that be with your disrespectful cunt ass" Max walks away with her head held high 

"Damn girl you whooped his bitch ass, My girl is a badass" Rachel says smiling 

"I've learnt from the best" She winks 

After school that day they head back to Max's place

"Remember what I told you Rachel" 

"Don't tell your mom about the kiss I know" 

"Good I just don't want her to know yet" 

They head inside 

"Hey girls, How was the kiss?" Vanessa asks 

"But..Wha...How?" Max is in shock 

"Oh..OH...I was just saying that as a joke but ya's actually kissed? Vanessa asks

"....Yes we did" Rachel answers 

"Interesting, Well how was it" She asks

"It was rather good actually, Actually no it was amazing" Rachel says all happy

"I rather enjoyed it myself mother" Max answers

"Well that's great to hear, No getting too loud now ya hear" Vanessa teases 

"Ewww come on mom we ain't gonna be like that....While your home anyway" Max teases back 

"Ohh my, What you do when I ain't here is none of my business" 

"Excellent, So when you heading out next?" Max asks with a smirk 

"Hahaha Nice try kiddo" Vanessa laughs 

"Well you girls get ready dinner is nearly ready" Vanessa says


	12. Chloe's bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since her day out with her new friends and life has been going great since but with everything all good things must come to an end

Another day at school complete for Chloe Price and boy she hated every second of it

"I'm so fucking sick of these asshole teachers, Just going after me for no fucking reason at all" Chloe mutters to herself angrily 

"Oh i'm sorry Ms Price but you failed the test because I said so, Fucking bitch ass teacher"

"I never liked Photography anyway but I aced that fucking test" She sighs "I shouldn't get myself all worked up ain't gonna help"

As she's walking home sh bumps into Fernando 

"Heyyyy Captain Bluebeard how's it going?" He yells out

"Hey Fernando, I've had better days"

"What happened?" He asks

"Well that stupid photography test we had today?"

"Ugh yeah, Let me guess that bitch failed you?"

"And our winner is?.....Dunno what she has against me" She says in a defeated tone 

"Me neither you never do anything wrong, This coupled with the bullying you're having a rough time of it" 

"Just a few more months and we won't have to deal with her ass anymore" Chloe says wishing it was tomorrow 

 

But little did she know...It was

 

"Anyway I better get home now, See you tomorrow Chloe"

"See ya Fernando" They hug then go their separate ways

When Chloe arrives home she's fuming 

"Hey kidd-" William starts

 

"Fuck this school and the fucking teachers" Chloe explodes 

"Excuse me young lady? You know that language is unacceptable" Joyce says sternly 

"Had a damn photography test today and I aced it, But the teacher still says I fucking failed which I didn't, Let's not forget the bullying I get at times as well" She rants 

"How do you know you aced it?" William asks

"Because everyone else got the same answers as me and they fucking passed but I didn't? it's bullshit" 

"ENOUGH, I know you're angry but stop with the damn swearing please" Joyce demands 

"Fine i'll be in my goddamn room if you fucking need me" She says realizing what was coming

"That's it I warned you, You're GROUNDED!!!" Joyce yells 

Chloe doesn't say a word and goes to her room and slams the door

"Man i've seen her angry but never like that, That hit her hard huh" William says 

"I've found out why, Look at this" Joyce points to a message on her phone 

 

"Hey Chloe it's Max, good luck with your photography test today you'll ace it, I told my mom and she said if you pass it I get to go up and see you for the holidays, So good luck and i'll see you in a few weeks"

"That'd certainly do it" William says 

"They decide to give Chloe her phone back BUT she's still grounded 

 

Chloe texts Max

"Hey Max"

"Hey Chloe! Did you pass your test today? Please say yes so we can see each other?"

Chloe waits a few minutes deciding on what to answer but something else popped into her head 

"Sooooo?"

"I....ACED IT!!!!!" 

"Sorry mom" she says to herself

"That's awesome news Chloe, I told you ya would"

"So guess we can finally see each other"

"Even tho technically we already have" She thinks

"Yes we damn can, Hey Chloe just wondering" 

Chloe head goes for the worst like Max knew Chloe didn't wanna see her when she came up few months back

"Is it alright if I bring my girlfriend?" 

Chloe sighs in relief but is caught with another issue, How's she gonna explain this to her parents

"Of course you can, I can't wait to meet her she sounds awesome" 

"Awesome thank you Chloe" 

"You're welcome Max, Sorry but gtg" 

 

Chloe lays back on her bed trying to think of a way to explain to her parents that she lied so Max could come over

"This is gonna be bad" She says to herself 

"Chloe?? Come down here a sec" Joyce asks 

"Coming mom" She says already dreading what's coming

She runs downstairs but this time it doesn't work out, She slips and falls all the way down and breaks her ankle 

"AHHHHHH FUCKING FUCK"

"Shit shit are you alright Chloe?" 

"Do I look alright? I broke my fucking ankle"

They rush her to the hospital and after the docs have looked over her Joyce and William are allowed in 

"So....?"

"Yep a broken ankle in two places will take a long time to heal" 

"Guess that's no more school for this year" William says

"I'd assume so"

 

After a few hours and Joyce making sure Chloe will be alright on her own she gets to thinking

"Well...Guess this is karma for today, How could someone have such a shithouse day?" 

"At least I don't gotta see that bitch ass teacher anymore, What am I gonna do when Max and her gf get here"? 

"My parents don't even know and will flip when she arrives...Ugh shutup brain got enough to focus on right now" 

 

She drifts off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while now, I'm starting to lose passion for the LIS fandom as a whole so I dunno if there will be more chapters and if so they will probs be far apart
> 
> I'm sorry


	13. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rachel start making preprations for their trip to see Chloe, While Chloe is still healing and figuring out hoe to tell her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya think I was gone forever? Nah I said I wouldn't be but lately I might be starting to get my passion back we shall see
> 
> Definitely got it back for writing

On a Saturday afternoon at a busy Caulfield house

"You girls got everything?" Vanessa asks

"Yeah pretty sure, Better check tho" Rachel says 

"Yeah we cool" Max says

"Alright better get you girls to the bus" 

 

Meanwhile in Seattle

"Hey Chloe it's Max, We're on the bus now heading to Seattle can't wait too see you" 

"FUCK!!!! That's today? They are already on the way here and I still have a fucked ankle AND I gotta tell the truth to mom and dad" She starts freaking out

"Relax Chloe just breathe you'll be fine" She says to herself

She heads downstairs for breakfast 

"Hey sleepyhead" Joyce teases

"It's only 10.30am yeesh" Chloe says back

"Someone is a grump this morning, Thought you'd be happy today?" William asks

"I've got a stuffed ankle and can't do much, Hard to be happy" 

"We saw the message btw" Joyce says outta nowhere

"What message?" 

"Max was coming up if you passed the test, I understand why you were so angry when you got home" Joyce adds 

"Ah...Yes that message, I'm sorry for swearing when I got home tho" She apologized

"It's fair enough you're still grounded but I understand" 

"Thanks mom" 

"Great...Soon she'll find out that I lied to Max and that she's coming up, Yay" Chloe says in her head

Chloe spends most of the day in her room listening to music then a message from Max

"Hey Chloe, How are we getting to yours?" 

"Fuck didn't think of that......Got it" 

"Already sorted, There will be a taxi waiting for you" She replies

"Sweet, Thanks Chloe" 

"No problem" 

"Now i've gotta get moms card and use it to pay for a cab...She is SO gonna kill me" She says to herself

She sneaks downstairs {Which is hard with 1 working foot} and sees Joyce outside and her purse on the bench 

"Easy does it Chloe don't turn around....Please don't come inside.....GOTCHA" 

Chloe goes back upstairs and calls a cab 

after that's done

"So I lied to my best friend about the test, Hiding the truth from my parents that Max is nearly here, AND stole my moms card to pay for a cab for the people I lied to and aren't suppose to be up here......I'm on a role, A role to asswhooped land" She sighs

"Add on top a broken ankle i'm going great!!!" 

She takes a short nap then has a shower 

"Max looks adorable and her girlfriend?" Goddamn that girl got lucky" 

"The shit i'd do-" 

"Shutup Chloe" 

Her thoughts are going crazy in the shower

"Time to go face the music I guess, I gotta tell my parents that Max is coming

 

Meanwhile

 

"Well here we are, Good ol Seattle" 

"Ready to see dear Chloe again?" Rachel asks

"It's been ages and i'm sure we've both changed, Like shit i've got a girlfriend for fuck sake" Max says

"I dunno I guess i'm just nervous" 

"You're nervous? I've never met the girl" Rachel adds

"Hahaha truth in that, We'll be fine" 

They hope into the Taxi and head off to Chloe's place

When they arrive they are in awe of her place

"Goddamn her parents be doing alright for themselves" Rachel says

"Definitely got great jobs up here" 

They head to the door

Meanwhile in the bathroom 

"Hey mom and dad, Btw I lied and Max is coming up" 

"No that won't work"

"Hey, So about that message? Max is coming up" 

"Ugh no, How the hell am I gonna do this?" 

"Better head down and say what comes out"

She takes a deep breathe and heads downstairs but before she could explain 

"CHLOE!?!!?!?!?" Joyce yells

"Would you mind explaining this?" 

"Hi...Chloe" Max says


	14. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets awkward

Chloe's struggling to find the words to explain why Max is at the front door

"Well...you..see..umm...I...Ummm"

Chloe stutters unable to get the words out 

"You lied to both your parents and Max?, I know you really wanted too see her but this ain't the way to do it, You lied to Vanessa as well" Joyce says calmly but with anger

"Sigh....Yes I did" Chloe says in defeat 

"How'd you girls get here anyway? William asks 

The tension in the room was getting higher and Chloe was not looking forward to what came next

"Chloe ordered a cab for us" Rachel says

"Oh did she now?

"Ah shit, Here we go again" Chloe says to herself

"So...You lied to your parents, Vanessa and Max, AND used my card to order these girls a cab? Joyce asks 

".........Yes" 

Chloe gets sent up to her room while Joyce and William decide what to do

"I'm so sorry girls, I had no idea about this" William apologizes 

"It's alright guys" Max says

"Oh....This is Rachel" Max finally introduces her

"Lovely to meet you Rachel, Shame it ain't under better circumstances" William says with a smile

"Nice to meet you guys to, Even tho i've already seen Chloe on-...." She gets cut off

Max whispers " We'll talk about this later"

"....Right, Anyway I guess go see Chloe" Joyce says

"You sure?" Max asks

"Go for it"

They head upstairs and enter Chloe's room, And Max is hit with nostalgia all over again

Chloe's room is apart from extras the same as when she left, Posters, stereo, The same board games, She even re-did the height chart between her and Max

"Hey Chloe...." Max says little nervous

"Oh..Hey Max come in"

Rachel closes the door behind her and immediately starts to regret coming here

"Wait a minute?....." Chloe says

Rachel's heart starts beating 1000 miles an hour

"I remember you....." 

Max starts to look at Rachel with a look on her face

"You're Rachel? Well this just got awkward" Chloe says

Rachel finally says "So...I did find you afterall?" 

Max sits there tryna figure out what they're talking about....Then it clicks

"YOU LIED TO HER!!!!!" Max yells

"Yes Max, Because you should've been back home not here looking for me"

"I was out for a walk when I saw Rachel looking lost, She then asks if I knew where Chloe Price lived, Once she says she was here with you I had to lie" She explains

"Then when you came to the door and Joyce answered and told you I didn't live here, Well i told her to say that"

Max is seething at this point, Angry her best friend didn't want to see her

"So....You didn't want to see me? Max asks

"You needed to be home, Not here" Chloe tries to explain

They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes before Rachel finally breaks the ice

"I fucking knew you were Chloe, That's why I came back to your house after" 

"You really fucked up Chloe" 

Meanwhile downstairs

"I got it!! remember when that girl knocked on the door asking if Chloe lived here?" William asked

"Rachel was that girl, That's why she said she's seen Chloe before"

"Shit...That's not gonna go down well" Joyce says

 

GET OFF ME!!!!


	15. Friendship fracture

Joyce and William run upstairs to see Rachel beating up Chloe with repeated punches to the head

"This is for LYING TO ME, LYING TO MAX" She yelled while pounding Chloe, Max is in shock not knowing how to react to the fact her Girlfriend is beating up her best friend. William eventually manages to get Rachel off Chloe, Chloe runs up to Joyce while William and Max try to relax Rachel 

"She..She just started on me for no reason...All because I said I recognized her" She says between sobs, "Well if you said who you were the first time this wouldn't have been an issue"Rachel piped in. "Rachel just shut up please, You had no place BEATING up my best friend" Max yells, "But she LIED to you" she replies

Max stands back not really knowing what to say or even think, Joyce breaks her silence "I think you girls need to leave, We'll get you guys a bus back to Arcadia Bay" Max looks at Joyce with a very apologetic look on her face and Joyce knows it well

Rachel and William go downstairs to have a talk while Joyce and Max have one, "It's alright Max" Joyce reassures,"She...She's never acted like that the whole time i've known her" Max says while shaking, "Some people have sides to them they never show", Meanwhile downstairs "That....That was really uncharacteristic for me I dunno what came over me" Rachel says in disbelief, "It's alright, I mean it's not but, You get it, The friendship between you three is not going to be easy to resurrect" He explains, Rachel just sits in silence trying to comprehend what just happened

Later that day they take Max and Rachel back to the bus heading to Arcadia Bay and the atmosphere is very frosty between em, They head to the bus without a single word being muttered between em and like that they are gone as quick as they arrived

Chloe is back at home nursing a black eye and a few bruises on top of a broken ankle, "Well....This didn't go as expected, What started as a possibly fun holiday has turned into a disaster" She thinks to herself while wincing from the pain 

Meanwhile on the bus 

They go pretty much the whole trip in silence not even sharing earphones like usual but eventually the pin drops, "Why?" Max asks "Why did you beat her up? It was out of character and pretty scary to witness" Max explains, "I....I...I have no excuses Max, I never knew I was capable of even doing that in general let alone to your best friend" Rachel explains fighting back the tears, "When we get back to Arcadia, Can you leave me alone for a few days? I just wanna be alone" Max asks sadly, "But...I understand Max" Rachel gives in 

They head off the bus and see Vanessa standing with a very disappointed look on her face she knows she doesn't need to say a word, They drop Rachel off at home and while heading back to Max's house Vanessa starts the conversation "I know it wasn't your fault Max, You weren't to know that was gonna happen" She starts "Shit happens and we learn from them, That's it" Max sits in silence for the next few minutes before finally speaking "Thank you mom, I hope it didn't affect Chloe and I in any way"

Meanwhile

"All she did was just STAND there watching, While her girlfriends beats up her best friend, Like what kind of person does she think she is?" Chloe fumes to herself while laying in her bed, Joyce comes upstairs to check on Chloe and can see she's visibly angry "Still angry? Understandable sweetie" Joyce says "What gave you that idea? It was meant to be a completely different holiday but know I dunno what to think" Chloe says while Obstacles is on her stereo, "This is your song? You and Max both love this song" But Chloe immediately gets up and changes the song and lays back down, And Joyce doesn't need to see anything else she knows

 

Their friendships is fractured


End file.
